The Adventures of Youth
by Death Ridge
Summary: Kotin, a young man of common, ready for adventure and treasures, sets out with his mentor and teacher Jolo's, and old yet wise man.
1. Introduction

I do not own Morrowind, but I do own Kotin and Jolos. This is my first ever story and I hope you enjoy it! I accept all feedback, because I know that I am not the greatest writer.

------------------------

It had been 20 years since the Nerevarine had come back to the land, defeating Dagoth Ur and supposedly saving the Land of Morrowind for good. The Nerevarine had pushed the Legion out of the Land, and since then they refused to return to the shores that hated them with a passion. Though soon after the war had ended, and Morrowind was free again, the Nerevarine left his devoted followers and people, and although the island was not in chaos, there was no leader to support it's people.

The fake God, Vivec, had been slain by the Nerevarine, and instead of statues of Vivec standing tall and proud in the capital, statues of the Nerevarine took there place, in remembrance of there freedom. Ordinators now wore Chitin armour, and were a force to be feared, as they had become more organized and ruthless. Now times were mostly better for the people of Morrowind, with little but wild beasts to worry about and the occasional Ashlander tribe trying a raid on a town.

-------------------------------

The day was cool and crisp. The city of Sadrith Mora was busy as usual, the Telvanni mages and guards going about there usual buisness. The Telvanni had prospered in the time that had passed since Dagoth Ur had been defeated, Wolverine hall hand now been taken over by the mages, and was used as a lookout over the see and a storage for the many thing mages need in daily life. The slave market had become bigger and more common, now nearly every household that could afford to feed another mouth, had a slave.

Kotin rushed down one of the streets, a large staff in his hands. He was a good looking Dunmer, long black hair going down to his shoulders, and his eyes the famous deep, glowing red of his race. His face was clear of any scars, and he had a wide grin across his face. His muscles could be seen through his clothing, a blue tunic and brown pants, complimented by a pair of muddy shoes the same color as his top. He skidded once more, and ran up the stairs to a building.

He opened the door, and inside another man waited, much older in appearance than Kotin. His face was wrinkly, and his eyes a dim red, he was also a Dunmer, His face had a strange pattern on it, a blue swirling that went to the corner of his eye. He wore a raven black robe, which made his white hair stand out, along with his equally long beard. He struggled to stand up, but did so, and approached Kotin, who still had a wide grin on his face. He patted him on the shoulder.

"What do we have here child?" He said examining the staff in the boy's hands, it seemed to be made of a type of wood, with runes carved into the side of it, a beautiful pattern indeed. "It looks magnificent."

Kotin looked proud as he said "The local weapons dealer was about to throw it away, I couldn't let this find go to waste. Besides, you said you need a new staff." He said handing the staff to the old man.

"Why thank you Kotin, you certainly are a generous person. I will return the favour one day." He took the staff, moving away from the boy. "I have something for you, for all the hard work you have done for me Kotin. Go to the slave trader in the city center. I've seen the way you look at one of the slaves there, the one who has caught your eye. I've told him you are to have your choice."

Kotin stood, his mouth wide open in amazement, "Thank you Jolos, thats more payment then I could ever expect." He ran to the door, but heard Jolos clear his throat. He span around to face him.

"Your young Kobin, and adventure flows through your blood, I also know you will be leaving soon, to seek adventure and find thing others haven't." He sighed, "I'm an old man, but I would like to go with you." Kotin was about to protest when the old man lifted his arm up. "Go!"

Kotin opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, the warm weather outside hit him in the face. He stopped for a second taking in what was going on in his life. The slave girl at the market was a former friend of his, she got caught trying to steal off one of the higher mages, and was taken as a slave for her crime, it was odd to see a Dunmer slave, and was propably the reason why nobody had bought her.

He began to run back up the streets he came from, skidding around corners and jumping over obstacles, while catching the eyes a of a few women, who he had refused weeks earlier. Soon he came to the slave market, and looked at the odd cages they were kept in. For a second his heart stopped, there were no Dunmer slaves. Then out of the corner of his eye he could see her. He ran to the slave master, who had just finished with another person.

"I've come for that slave over there!" he shouted happily, the slave master look confused then realized it was the boy Jolos said would come.

"The Dunmer?" he said confused as to why somebody would want to pick a slave know for her temper. He did not complain though, but instead walked up to her cage, unlocked it, then unlocked the bracers. Slowly the girl lifted herself up off the floor. Blinking tears from her eyes. She looked around, and saw Kotin smiling just outside the cage. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, quietly crying, in happiness.

They stood together for a few minutes, then she pushed herself away from him. She had beautiful flowing black hair, which reached down to her waist, and her eyes, although tearful, where wide and red. Kotin was shocked, this was the first time his friend had ever shown such feeling to him, maybe it was the just one of those moments, and they would be back to normal soon. Although they were good friends he held no feeling for her.

"I have somewhere to stay now, you can come with me. Then we can leave this place." Kotin said holding his childhood friend.


	2. Explanations Of A Changed World

Kotin held the girl as they walked back to the place where Jolos had given him his gift. He was confused, yet happy at what was happening. He reached the house, and opened the door. The girl had stopped crying and looked into the house. She had not spoken since she was let lose.

Jolos stood over the fire, a pot steaming over the top. The smell of Hackle-Lo-tea filled the room and made the girl and Kotin relax. Jolos turned around, a pipe was in his mouth and he had a smile on his face. Kotin had come to see this man as a father figure, and would give his life for him.

Jolos pointed to a chair and Kotin sat her down in it. He sat next to her while three cups of Hackle-Lo-tea were poured into peach glass cups. The girl gulped hers down in one, ignoring the heat.

"It seems she hasn't been fed to well." Jolos said looking at the girl. "Want some food to?"

"Yes please." She said a smile appearing on her face. Kotin's features brightened to, he hadn't eaten in awhile.

Jolos moved over to the corner of the room and brought back a basket. He placed it on the table and removed the cloth. Soft bread could be seen and Jolos nodded his head. The girl picked a loaf up and ate it furiously. Jolos signaled to Kotin to meet him outside.

-------------------------------

The wind had become more calm, and Jolos' robe waved as he stood perfectly still in front of Kotin.

"You plan to leave as I expected." Jolos said, and uncertain tone mixed into his voice.

"I have no reason to stay longer Jolos, there is nothing let here for me. I have the urge to follow my own path. This city will not let me become what I want to be. My knowlage of Magika is little, and I have no desire to learn. The ignorant mages of the Telvanni see me no more than a nuisance, and I know if I stay here they will find a way to get rid of me." Kotin spoke quickly, trying to get his point across to his friend.

Jolos pondered for a minute, taking in the young boys words. "You will leave." He said. "That I know. Though you cling to your memories of past, when your mother and father brought you here, and you traveled from the eastern city of Balmora. A dangerous journey for an unprepared family. Though you made it." Jolos sighed, as if trying to find the right words. "Times have changed. I know you remember things that should be put to rest. Though times are worse now. The Nerevarine has changed the fate of this island, and that of the Dark Elves. The Legion has left out lands, and many think that we are once again at peace."

Kotin looked confused "Jolos what are you going on about?"

Jolos gave Kotin a stern look, and gave him a swift smack to the shins. "Don't interrupt me!" He carried on "The city of Vivec is in turmoil. When the Nerevarine killed Dagoth Ur, he returned to Vivec, and killed him in cold blood. His reason? He was the only thing keeping the Legion on Morrowind. This has set the Ordinators into a small civil war. The great houses are once again a great power, and nobody can stop them."

"Your point?" Kotin asked, but he jumped back before Jolos could land another swing.

"My point is that outside these walls, it's a lot more dangerous than it used to be! Wild animals roam around still, but the daedra and Ashlanders stray further from the towns and shrines. If you don't watch yourself you'll be dead before you know what's hit you!"

Kotin looked at Jolos. He was serious, and Kotin decided to listen to him. "Ok, thanks for the advice Jolos. How do you know so much about Morrowind?"

Jolos laughed "Go back inside to the girl, it seems she needs you more."

Kotin was about object but he pushed him inside. Jolos turned towards the sun. Lost in thought.


End file.
